Fire Danger
by lalapine
Summary: Lee and Amanda investigate an arsonist, whose actions heat up more than just buildings


Title: Fire Danger  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
Email: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters belong to Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Prods, KJ, BB, et al; no infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Lee and Amanda investigate an arsonist, whose actions heat up more than just buildings.  
Setting: 3rd Season  
  
  
Fire Danger  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
  
Two men ran down the grassy hill from the burning building, holding their guns close.  
  
Think we'll make it, Larson? the skinny, pale one asked, already out of breath.  
  
Jimmy Larson, dark and heavily built, replied as he jumped into the camouflaged jeep. These Agency types are slow, man. We'll be back home in no time. He grinned at his partner. Without a trace.   
  
The two men laughed as the jeep quickly maneuvered itself over the tough terrain. Once again, the Agency would find two of its operatives dead. And once again, Larson and Higgins would be celebrating at a D.C. night club.  
  
***  
  
Eeep . . . eeep . . . eeep . . . eeep . . .  
  
Amanda King yawned lazily as she reached over to turn off her alarm. The sun was shining through a crack in her curtains, and she could tell it was going to be another beautiful spring day in Arlington. This weather was equal to her mood over the past few weeks.  
  
Amanda got out of bed and pulled on her robe. What would she wear today? _Oh, stop it_, she scolded herself. _This is just like any other day. You're getting up, going to work, coming home and going to bed. _But still, that going to work part of her day was what she was looking forward to. Or rather, the person in particular with whom she would be working.  
  
Amanda smiled as she ran a comb through her soft brown hair. She was embarrassed to admit to herself the reason she was enjoying her work at International Federal Film so much. Ever since the Agency accidentally recruited her three years ago, she had been working primarily with Lee Stetson, AKA Scarecrow. Though he was reluctant to work with her at first, they had become good friends and spent a lot of time together outside work. Lately, they seemed closer than ever.  
  
That doesn't mean anything, Amanda insisted aloud, though try as she might, she couldn't wipe that silly grin off her face. She just felt great when she and Lee spent time together, especially alone.  
  
Amanda smiled at the memory of one the most recent cases they worked on together. Steven Sali, an international terrorist that everyone thought was dead, had been discovered to be up to his same dirty tricks, very much alive. When the case had been wrapped up, Lee and Amanda had gone back to Amanda's house to have dinner together. Before dessert could be finished, Amanda's mother and two sons returned home early from their science fair, interrupting what could have been a very romantic evening.  
  
Still, Lee had given her a quick kiss before he sped away, and ever since, Amanda hadn't been able to escape her dream world. The what if thoughts were careening through her mind, making it impossible to concentrate on much else. Though nothing had happened in the several times they'd seen each other since that evening, Amanda's heart felt light.  
  
So for the past few weeks, Amanda had been especially careful in the outfits she chose from her closet. Hair and makeup were also in place with uncharacteristic precision. No matter that she and Lee would be starting a new case that day; any time spent together was something to enjoy.  
  
Amanda sighed and shook her head to herself as she headed downstairs to eat breakfast. You're acting just like a lovesick schoolgirl, she scolded herself once more. But she couldn't deny it; she could merely laugh and dodge her mother's curious eyes.  
  
***  
  
Not another Sali? Lee Stetson groaned as he plopped down on the brown tweed sofa in Billy Melrose's office at IFF.  
  
Billy nodded as he handed Scarecrow the paperwork. It sure looks that way. Of course, we thought Chou was in prison, but it turns out we were wrong. He escaped two months ago, and since then, there have been several arson attempts and a few that have gotten our men killed.  
  
Arson was his M.O., Agent Francine Desmond added from the side of Billy's cluttered desk.  
  
Still is, Amanda put in as she reviewed the documents. He's gotten five agents? She looked up at her superior.  
  
And let's not make it six, Billy vowed. I want everyone to be on alert that this guy is on the loose. When we had to deal with him ten years ago, he made everyone's life a living hell.  
  
He had three of us trapped in the bathroom at one of our safe houses, Francine commented. We still don't know how he knew where to find us. If he gets hold of more vital information like that . . .   
  
He won't, Lee said firmly, running a hand through his blondish hair. Where do we start?  
  
Billy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. The usual. You and Amanda check out the arson sites, see what the boys in blue have to say. Francine can go through the computer and try to match up any cases. I doubt that will do any good, though. Chou's got it in for everyone and anything even remotely connected to the Agency. And not just our Agency, either.  
  
A real nut case, Francine remarked. When we were trapped in that bathroom, he set the place on fire. It seems if he wanted to kill us he would have put us somewhere where there wasn't any water or unlocked windows.  
  
That's just the thing with him, Lee responded. He doesn't do anything for a reason. It's just for kicks. If he feels like killing someone, wham. It's done. If not, he'll play around a little. We don't know what to expect.  
  
But he always uses fire? Amanda questioned.  
  
Billy nodded. Remember, no one is safe until this guy is caught. And it won't be easy. He's got a ton of muscle working for him. In fact, no one really knows what he looks like.  
  
Lee answered his partner's puzzled expression. Even though he was in prison, Amanda, you can be sure he's gotten some work done on his face. He's a master of disguise.  
  
Amanda shivered at the thought of this crazed man out there, somewhere. She also thought of her two kids and was thankful that their father had taken them on a trip for a couple of weeks. Mother had also gone away, this morning, to visit her sister. So it was just Amanda at home now.  
  
She looked over at Lee and saw that he was watching her with a concerned expression. Everyone was worried.  
  
***  
  
I don't get it, Lee, Amanda said to her partner on the drive between arson sites. It doesn't make sense. Why is he after the Agency?  
  
Lee glanced at her from the driver's seat of his silver corvette. It's not just the  
Agency. It's anything that has to do with law enforcement and government. I guess he just hates authority.  
  
I wonder why? Amanda contemplated aloud as she looked at the rolling hills they passed on the way to the latest fire site. Maybe he got into trouble when he was a kid.  
  
No police record, believe it or not. His father was from China, but he was born and raised here, so if there was anything, we'd have found it.  
  
Wow. I wonder if it was his parents. Jamie has a friend whose parents are from Vietnam and they try really hard to keep their cultural values. Tam is very serious about his schoolwork and chores. He's a sweet little boy and his parents are very nice. But if someone was too tough on a child . . .   
  
Lee grinned over at his partner. You think you can reform Chou? Have a little one-on-one chat about his rotten childhood and he'll be a respectable human being? Fat chance.  
  
Why not? Amanda said with a cunning smile. It worked with you.  
  
Lee turned to face her, his mouth open in protest while she sat with a smug grin on her face.  
  
Better keep your eye on the road, Scarecrow.  
  
Amanda . . .   
  
she asked innocently.  
  
Lee shook his head and turned his attention back to his driving. You are just impossible sometimes, you know that?  
  
That's one of my finer qualities.  
  
Oh? I bet I can think of some I'd rather see.  
  
Such as?  
  
As Lee was about to answer, the cellular phone rang and the two partners smiled to themselves as Amanda picked up the receiver.  
  
Hello? Yes, sir. That's where we're headed now . . . No, not much . . . Will do.  
She turned to Lee. Mr. Melrose wants us back at the Agency after we're done to brief everyone on the case.  
  
Brief them on what? We don't have anything new.  
  
I think Dr. Smyth's putting the pressure on.  
  
There's a surprise, Lee remarked wryly as he pulled up to what used to be a farmhouse. There were a few police here and there trying to wrap up their investigation, but it didn't seem like many clues would be found in the remaining rubble.  
  
Lee shook his head as he and Amanda picked their way through the debris. This used to be one of our safest meeting places, he remarked. he said, picking up the distorted door knob, nothing's safe.  
  
Detective Somers, D.C. PD. Amanda blinked at the man who approached them holding out his badge. If she didn't know better, she's swear it was Columbo, come to life.   
  
Lee Stetson, Lee replied, holding out his hand. This is my partner, Amanda King. We're with the Agency. We think we know whose behind these recent arsons.  
  
You're not the only one. My guess would be the infamous Chou.  
  
Any leads?   
  
Just what you're standing on. Three fires in the past month. Both my men and yours have been targets. I'd like to know how he got out of prison.  
  
Same way he's getting away with this, Lee remarked, throwing the knob across the debris.  
  
Oh no, Agent Scarecrow. He's not getting away with anything. And with that, Somers nodded and made his way back to the officers, determination on his face. Lee and Amanda exchanged looks before they began their own search. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, as they were getting ready to leave, Amanda's eye caught a glimmer in the dry grass, reflecting from the sun. She was farther away than most had bothered to come. She stooped over to find a man's ring, engraved with the initials, H.H. The police had evidently missed it.   
  
Reaching into her purse for a handkerchief, she gently picked the ring up and wrapped it, putting it back in her purse.  
  
Lee called from the car. She nodded and headed over to him. This would wait until they were away from the officers.  
  
You're awfully quiet, Lee remarked a few minutes into their drive back to IFF. Did Columbo back there give you a start?  
  
You noticed it, too? she laughed. Is he for real?  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. The badge is. Some guys just want to live out their childhood fantasies, I guess.  
  
And you?  
  
Wasn't this conversation about you?  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Come on. What did you find. I know you're dying to tell me.  
  
You saw? Amanda said indignantly. I didn't think anyone was looking.  
  
That is why I'm senior partner. I'm trained to see without looking. To her downcast expression, he relented. Actually, I didn't see you take anything, but I know you. And as I just said, you were awfully quiet back there. And you're sitting like you're about to jump out of your seat. Now what's up?  
  
Amanda smiled as she reached into her purse. Unfolding the top of the handkerchief, she proudly displayed the ring. It has the initials H.H. engraved on it. Do you know who that is?  
  
Harry Houdini, he quipped, thinking of the suspect's ability to vanish without a trace. Other than that, I don't have a clue, Lee said, glancing at the ring. We can run it through the computer when we get back. Hopefully we'll get some prints. I'm sure it's not Chou's though. He wouldn't be that careless.  
  
Amanda nodded as she rewrapped the ring and sat quietly, staring out the window.  
  
Lee looked over at his friend. The ring was the biggest lead they had, and a good one at that. Good work, partner, he acknowledged.  
  
Amanda returned his smile. That was what she had been waiting to hear. She knew Lee didn't give compliments easily and meant them when he did. If only the ring would help wrap up this case!   
  
***  
  
After the Agency meeting, Lee and Amanda went back to the Q-Bureau to run the initials H.H. through the computer. They were trying to match up the ring's owner with known Chou accomplices. Amanda sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
  
  
  
Scarecrow looked up from the screen to see a contemplative look on his partner's face.  
  
Find anything?  
  
Well, not exactly. Something's been bothering me, though.  
  
  
  
You know Detective Somers? Lee nodded. Well, how did he know your name was Scarecrow?  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders. I told him.  
  
No you didn't. Now, you introduced yourself as Lee Stetson and said you were with the Agency, but you didn't say anything about your code name.  
  
Lee got up and walked over to the corner of her desk. Don't tell me you think he's a suspect? Amanda, he probably heard of me somewhere. The spot he was investigating was an Agency safe house, don't forget. I'm sure he knew it and did his homework.  
  
And remembered who you were?  
  
Why not? Lee smiled. I've been told I'm a memorable kind of guy.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. According to . . . ?  
  
Lee shrugged. Everyone. At least, all the important people.  
  
Amanda saw the teasing twinkle in his green eyes that gave him away. Prove it, she said, playing along.  
  
No problem.  
  
Amanda watched as he made his way over to his own desk and picked up the phone receiver, dialing a number. He made dinner reservations for two at Spencer's, one of their favorite restaurants. He grinned as he hung up.  
  
See? I can get a table for two anytime. Now the only problem is I've got dinner reservations and no one to go with.  
  
Well, it just so happens that with Mother and the boys out of town, I have no dinner plans, so I suppose I could help you out--but just this once.   
  
The two friends smiled at each other. She's terrific, Lee thought to himself. Joe didn't know what he was doing. Aloud he said, Perfect. We've got just enough time to wrap up here before we go.  
  
Well isn't that a coincidence. Amanda turned back to her paperwork and Lee back to his screen, the Columbo look-a-like temporarily forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Harry Higgins, age 28. No criminal record, and no linkage to Chou. Francine walked into the Q-Bureau as Amanda was reaching for her coat. We're bringing him in for questioning.  
  
Lee plopped back down in his chair.   
  
When else? Francine saw the look that passed between her two colleagues and the coat in Amanda's hands. You didn't have plans, did you? she asked with mock concern.  
  
Oh no, Francine, Lee replied in acceptance. Nothing at all.  
  
Good. Because Billy said they'd have him here any minute. So what are we waiting for? She held the door open. We wouldn't want to be late, would we?  
  
Lee and Amanda exchanged looks once more and led the way out the door.   
  
***  
  
Higgins was not cooperating.  
  
This guy's giving me a headache, Billy, Lee said, turning off the switch that allowed them to hear the interrogation in the next room. He's leading us around in circles.  
  
I know, Scarecrow, but he's the only lead we've got.  
  
His ring was at that safe house, Amanda added. He's got to know something.  
  
Of course he knows something, Lee said, rubbing his temples. But it's gonna be awhile before we break him. Look, Billy, I'm going for a walk for a few minutes. He turned to Amanda. Want to come?  
  
She nodded silently, and the two friends headed for the closet-elevator.  
  
***  
  
The cool night air felt good after being in the stuffy corridor for an hour. The partners walked quietly a few minutes until Lee broke the silence.  
  
So much for dinner, huh?  
  
Amanda smiled. Yeah, well. Some other time.  
  
It was quiet again until they rounded the corner. Then Lee stopped and motioned to some brick steps. They sat down.  
  
Listen, Amanda. I've been wanting to talk to you about something.  
  
She looked at his handsome face and could tell it was important.   
  
Yeah. Um, he sighed and shook his head. Lately, you and I . . . we've been spending a lot of time together, wouldn't you say?  
  
  
  
Well, I don't know about you, but I've been having a really good time.  
  
Me too, Lee.  
  
But there are just so many things going on. I mean, like tonight. We were supposed to have dinner, but then this came up, and--  
  
This was important. Amanda reached over to squeeze his hand. We'll have dinner tomorrow or the next night.  
  
And if something comes up again?  
  
You have to eat sometime.  
  
That's not my point.  
  
That's what I was afraid of.  
  
Lee looked down at their hands clasped together. Amanda, we've got a lot to talk about, but there's too much going on right now. He looked up at her intent face. I think we should wait--on dinner.  
  
It's not just dinner, she said softly.  
  
I know.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and Lee leaned over to gently kiss Amanda's lips. He brushed his hand against her cheek and stood.  
  
Guess we should be heading back.  
  
I'll be there in a minute, Amanda replied. To Lee's hesitation, she smiled. Go on. I just need to think a minute.  
  
Lee nodded and headed back to IFF. Amanda watched him go and wondered why everything connected with the Agency had to be so complicated.  
  
***  
  
I should have told her, Lee said aloud to himself the next morning. He was lying in bed after a restless night of troubling thoughts.  
  
He glanced over at the clock and the object beside it. The third note in a week had been waiting for him when he'd come home last night. He'd have to tell Billy. He didn't relish the thought of a bunch of armed guards surrounding him, but Billy had to know that Chou was making threats. Maybe Lee could help roost him out.  
  
That is exactly why I didn't tell her, Lee thought. She wouldn't want me to be bait for this maniac, and I wouldn't want her to worry. Besides, if Chou sees us together he might involve her. He's killed people for a lot less.  
  
Lee got out of bed and reached for the phone. The sooner Billy knew, the sooner this whole mess would be over.  
  
***  
  
I still don't understand why you didn't say anything last night, Billy reprimanded Lee in his office later that morning. We could have run it by Higgins.  
  
He broke down anyway, Billy. You've got enough evidence to keep him.  
  
But he insists he did it alone. We know that's not true. We need to know if he's the one writing the notes.  
  
So ask him today.  
  
What is wrong with you, Scarecrow? You know Agency procedure.  
  
Lee turned from his superior.  
  
Billy wasn't convinced. I understand, Lee. You're on edge. That's why you should have told us.  
  
So you'd give me some babysitters?  
  
It's for your own good. Maybe I should take you off this case.  
  
No way, Billy. You can use me.  
  
We could use you if we knew what to expect. You're already bait as it is, Lee. You need protection.  
  
We all need protection. We're all in danger, here, Billy. I mean, this guy could be sending the notes to me to throw everyone off. None of the arson victims got notes, did they?  
  
Not that we know of, Billy conceded. But that doesn't mean anything. Chou's never worked with a pattern.  
  
Have the cops gotten any leads?  
  
Lost another man last night.  
  
No note?   
  
A knock at the office door interrupted their conversation. Billy motioned for Amanda to come in. Lee groaned inwardly. She had impeccable timing.  
  
Francine said you wanted to see me, sir.  
  
That's right, Amanda. We need you to go by the police department and talk with Detective Somers. He's in charge of the investigation on that end.  
  
I know, sir. Lee and I met him the other day.  
  
Great. Find out anything you can about their last casualty. There was a fire last night in an officer's home, so it'll be a touchy subject.  
  
I'll do my best.  
  
I've got something else to do, Lee answered her questioning look.  
  
Oh, okay. I'll see you later, then.  
  
After Amanda had gone, Billy turned to Lee. You haven't told her, have you?  
  
Why? It doesn't concern her.  
  
Scarecrow . . .   
  
  
  
Billy sighed. Never mind. I think I understand now. Look, she will find out eventually though.  
  
Not if you don't tell her.  
  
Lee, you need to have protection. And anyway, she's your partner. Chou could just as easily turn on her.  
  
That's why I don't think she should be working with me on this one.  
  
She is perfectly capable of working on this case.  
  
But not with me. He sees us together and he'll make her a target.  
  
You just said we're all targets. Lee, whatever your personal relationship is, it shouldn't be interfering with your work. If Chou's after you, specifically, then we'll give you protection. But everyone is at risk here. I have dozens of agents doing work here.  
  
All right, Billy.  
  
Good. I expect you to tell me where you go and when. You'll be with other agents around the clock. Now go. Higgins is getting questioned again, and you ought to have a round.  
  
Lee walked out the door, leaving Billy shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Amanda looked up from her report a few hours later to see Billy standing in the doorway.  
  
Where's Lee? he asked, looking agitatedly around the Q-Bureau.  
  
I don't know, sir. Last time I saw him was with you. Is something wrong?  
  
Did you find anything out at the station?  
  
No, nothing that helps us any.  
  
Billy nodded, not having expected any different. We'll keep working on it. But before he could leave the room, Amanda had another question.  
  
Is Lee supposed to be here?  
  
Billy hesitated and decided she had a right to know. He walked back over to her desk.  
  
Lee didn't check in with his watchdog team.  
  
Why would he need a watchdog team? Amanda asked slowly, growing concern in her eyes.  
  
He's been getting some notes. Threats. Probably from Chou. I tried calling him at home, but there's no answer.  
  
Oh my gosh.  
  
He hasn't been missing that long, Amanda, so don't panic. You know Scarecrow; he won't stand for anyone to hover over him. He probably just took off to work on the case.  
  
And if he hasn't?  
  
Billy took a deep breath. Then we'll hear about it soon enough. For now, I think you should go to his apartment and see if he's just not answering the phone. Check out any place he's likely to be, but nothing too dangerous. Report back to me if you hear anything.  
  
Yes, sir. Amanda swallowed hard.  
  
***  
  
She had relaxed tremendously to see Lee's car in the parking lot. And now, standing in front of him in his doorway made her relief turn to anger and hurt.  
  
Why didn't you tell me? she accused.  
  
Lee groaned inwardly as he motioned for her to come in. It was better not to.  
  
Not according to Mr. Melrose. If you had a watchdog team I should've known because I am your partner or at least I'm supposed to be and I have a right to know if someone I care about could get hurt.  
  
Calm down, Amanda. No one's getting hurt. Just sit with me. They sat down on his sofa, Amanda tense and silent.  
  
I'm sorry, Lee continued. I know I should've told you, but I felt it was safer--  
  
she interrupted. Lee, aren't we partners? He nodded. Well, then we're supposed to look out for each other. How am I supposed to do that if I don't know where you are or what's going on?  
  
You sound like Billy now, he remarked wryly.  
  
Are you hearing me?  
  
Yeah. We are partners, Amanda, thank God for that. I trust you with my life. But Billy felt I needed extra security. Those stupid notes, you know.  
  
No, I didn't know.  
  
She looked away from him and Lee sighed. He reached for her hand.  
  
Hey, this is me apologizing, okay? I just . . . I was worried. Just like you're worried about me. I figured you'd want to help, Amanda, but I was concerned that Chou would have me under surveillance. If he saw you and was trying to get to me . . .   
  
Don't Lee. This guy is after everyone. I'm working on the case and so whether it's with you or not, I'm in danger too. Just like everyone else. He's not just after you; he's trying to slow us down. Notes aren't his style.  
  
Lee smiled. You're right. As usual. Where does that leave us?  
  
You didn't get anything more out of Higgins?  
  
No, he played innocent about the notes.  
  
Why'd you ditch the team?  
  
As if you didn't know.  
  
  
  
Yeah. And I see no reason to involve extra men. They're in danger too, as you said. Why protect me? So we can all get trapped somewhere? It's pointless. We need to focus on getting this guy, not watching me.  
  
It seems almost unreal, Amanda replied, rising. I mean no one knows anything. Not even the police. An officer's home was burned down last night, killing him. You'd think they'd be closer to a lead by now.  
  
Too much coincidence, Lee remarked. What I'd like to know is how Chou's finding out where jobs are going down. None of our agents have been trapped at home; it's always on the job.  
  
Amanda paused in thought for a moment. Could it be an inside job?  
  
Lee looked up in surprise. An inside job? Higgins isn't--  
  
Not him, Lee. I mean Chou.  
  
How in the world could it be Chou? He hasn't been out of prison very long. Maybe he's buying info from someone, though.  
  
Time to go back to Higgins?   
  
Lee nodded and they headed for the door. We'll make him think we're on to him. Let's just hope he buys it.  
  
***  
  
All right, all right, Higgins said nervously after a half hour of being questioned by Lee and Amanda. There was someone else. I don't know who he was working for or nothing but he said there was lots of cash in it. It was easy. He always had the information and we did the jobs. No one ever traced us.  
  
We need a name, Lee insisted.  
  
Higgins clammed up and crossed his arms across his chest. They'll kill me.  
  
Lee grabbed his collar and pulled him close. You don't tell me and I'll kill you myself! Now who is he?!  
  
Higgins swallowed hard and Lee slightly loosened his grasp.  
  
His name's Larson, he choked out. He works at Bubba's Bar downtown.  
  
Lee pushed the man back in his chair and glanced at Amanda. Next stop: Bubba's.  
  
***  
  
I can't believe I'm wearing this, Amanda said, squirming in her skin tight jeans and adjusting her low cut blouse.  
  
Lee looked over at her from the driver's seat, secretly admiring her outfit. Now don't worry, Toots, he said, playing the part while the chains on his leather jacket jangled each time he shifted gears. We'll do just fine. Besides, I think you look kind of cute.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as they pulled up behind Bubba's Bar, a seedy joint in the bad section of town.  
  
Catcalls followed Amanda through the door. And, not just from role playing, Lee felt a pang of jealousy and protectiveness towards his partner. He put his arm around her as she chewed hard on her gum.  
  
Jimmy here? Lee asked the white-haired bartender. The old man nodded across the room to the pool tables. A well-built black man was eying them from the corner.  
  
Whatcha want? the man asked when the agents approached.  
  
Heard you might have some action for us, Lee told him.  
  
You got big ears.  
  
Amanda took her turn. We need money. We hear you can get it.  
  
  
  
What do we have to do?  
  
Lose the jerk, he said, motioning to Lee.  
  
If I do?  
  
We'll see.  
  
Amanda was afraid to be alone with him, but she knew Lee would stay close by.  
  
You heard him, she told her partner.  
  
Lee played his part and gave her a noticeably dirty look before heading back to the bar for a drink. He just hoped there weren't any back rooms where he'd lose sight of her.  
  
Jimmy put his arm around Amanda. You play pool?  
  
Business first, then pleasure, she informed him, gently pulling away.  
  
No deal unless you tell me how you heard of this.  
  
Fine. Ya see, before I was seeing Jake over there, I was going with this guy Harry. He said the word on the street was you had some jobs.  
  
Higgins had a big mouth. You know where it got him?  
  
I never keep track of the losers I leave.  
  
With the feds.  
  
Heavy stuff.  
  
You ready for it?  
  
I gotta be. What do I do?  
  
Meet me tonight. Jimmy got a scrap of paper out and scribbled an address. Seven, sharp. We'll make plans then.  
  
she said, folding the paper in her pocket. Ah, ah, ah, she reprimanded when he tried to kiss her. We'll make plans tonight.  
  
Jimmy gave her a sickening smile and Amanda strolled out the door. Lee got up and followed, glaring at Larson partly due to his act, and partly for real anger. Amanda would have plenty of back-up, Lee would guarantee it personally.   
  
***  
  
Four agents were strategically placed around the rundown building in an abandoned lot, hoping to catch Chou in action. Lee and Amanda walked slowly through the litter around the main entrance. They were wary of going in.  
  
Lee called out, his hand on the gun tucked into his pants. No answer. He cracked the door open.  
  
Amanda said beckoningly, but no response came from her efforts either. The partners gave each other worried looks. It was seven o'clock and the place seemed abandoned, in spite of their knowledge that fellow agents were watching their every move. They went inside.  
  
Jimmy, are you here? I thought we were gonna make plans for tonight.  
  
That's right baby. Larson now blocked the front entrance, a gun to the agents. It was too risky for Lee to take out his own. Besides, that would blow their cover.  
  
Amanda took a few steps in his direction until she heard him cock his pistol. Stay right there, lady. Turn around, both of you, and go to the middle of the room.  
  
Lee carefully eyed the man's gun, very aware of the microphone on his own chest which would allow the men outside to know what was going on. He and Amanda walked slowly backwards, never taking their eyes off him.  
  
Good, good, Larson remarked. Now here are my plans. He reached into his pocket, as if to take out a map or schedule. Damn! I musta left it in the car. He looked genuinely distressed.  
  
You stay here, or I'll blow your brains out. He walked carefully backwards and felt for the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Lee and Amanda barely had time to give each other puzzled looks before the explosion occurred.  
  
***  
  
Chaos rang outside the building suddenly engulfed in flames. The waiting agents immediately pounced on Larson who was running for his jeep. They had him cuffed in no time, the fire department on its way. Little hope remained, though, that their fellow agents could have survived the intense explosion.  
  
Lee had heard it, the slight click of a bomb about to go off. He had dived down to the ground, pushing Amanda under him for her protection. The sound was deafening, the fire boiling. Smoke began to fill their lungs.  
  
Lee realized they had survived the initial burst and looked up. The fire was surrounding them in a circle. All the walls were engulfed, trapping them inside. He looked at the scared expression on his partner's face. Soot and sweat were already dripping from them both.  
  
Oh my gosh, was all she could bring herself to say.  
  
It's okay, Lee tried to reassure her, putting an arm on her shoulder. They know we're in here.  
  
There's no way out.  
  
There has to be, Lee said, coughing. He rose and looked around. The fire was slowly coming closer, all of the doors and windows blocked, the stairs unclimbable. The ceiling above was not in flames, but the only way to reach the upstairs was already black and smoldering. Amanda was right; there was no way out.  
  
Amanda had been too shook up to process much of what was going on, but now she realized that this was the end. She would never see her mother and kids again. She stood up and put her hand on Lee's shoulder. They were going to die.  
  
Lee felt the touch of her hand and it made him feel guilty. He looked desperately, helplessly around his dismal surroundings. There had to be a way out. Amanda's normally expectant eyes, now empty, knew he was no hero. He was just an ordinary man, she'd told him that before. Then why did he feel like he was letting her down?  
  
His heart knew the truth. If she was hurt, he felt it was a failure on his part. He wanted her to always be happy. But don't most men feel that way about the woman they love?  
  
Something hit Lee hard emotionally; he loved her. He had known it for what seemed like forever but hadn't dared admit it to anyone, especially himself. But here they were, about to be burned alive, and it was staring him right in the face. Before, he felt it would've been easier to face a burning building than to face his true feelings. Now he wasn't scared, not of love.  
  
He looked over at Amanda's downcast face. They were both coughing a lot now and the fire's intensity was growing. They couldn't hear the sirens outside; they could barely see each other in the blinding smoke that irritated their eyes. Lee gently pushed down on Amanda's shoulder. She awoke from her fixed gaze and knelt down next to Lee to try and escape the brunt of the smoke.  
  
Amanda had never felt so pessimistic. Always before she could find the bright side of things, but this seemed to have no escape. Many thoughts were rushing through her confused mind; some serious, but others silly. _What will mother think? Will the boys be okay? Did Jamie forget to pack his toothbrush? Did I remember to turn off the sprinklers?  
  
_And then there were the thoughts of Lee. She could feel his comforting hand on her shoulder, but she was afraid to look at him. _Does he think this was my fault? Would we have ever had ? He must think I look awful! _But even deeper down was a sadness. It was a feeling of unity of being his partner, his friend, his ?. She didn't know what would have happened, but she did know one thing: She loved him.  
  
Amanda gained the courage to look at her partner and wanted to cry. Squinting through her own swollen eyelids, she could see he was just as bad off. It was useless to talk with their parched throats above the roar of the fire. They just stared at each other while the blaze roared around them. Finally, in spite of the already unbearable heat, Lee shook his head and reached to embrace his partner in a big hug. They clung together, no words necessary. They were partners, they loved each other, and they would die together in the line of duty.  
  
***  
  
It was a good twenty-four hours before Amanda came out of the coma; Lee followed a few hours later. The Agency had managed to get a helicopter inside the old building when the ceiling caved in. Oddly enough, few burns were suffered, but from the building's fallen plaster, Lee had suffered broken ribs, and Amanda a badly sprained wrist. And, in spite of the enormous smoke inhalation, they would recover from that, too. Luck seemed to be on their side, but Chou was yet to be found.  
  
Billy was relieved to hear his top agent grumbling about hospital food when he entered his room. It was Scarecrow, all right; battered and broken, but there he was.  
  
Billy, would you get me some decent food? And bring me some of my own clothes.  
  
Glad to see you're back to your old self, Lee. Sorry about not bringing clothes, but I think you'd try to escape if I did.  
  
Damn straight I would. I'm feeling fine, and I want out. I should be working on this case.  
  
We found out about your friend.  
  
What about him?  
  
He tried to get us to believe he was Chou. We didn't buy it; Chou's never at the scene of a crime. Finally he broke down. He says he doesn't know how to contact Chou, and had no idea that building was rigged to blow.  
  
You believe that? Billy, he walked out of that building just seconds before it hit.  
  
I know, Scarecrow, but don't you think it would've been better just to not show up? It was an expert job. Why even go in the building? Why not tie you up, and take off in the jeep, then blow it up?  
  
They're on to us, then.  
  
Apparently Chou doesn't like his men recruiting new people, Billy agreed. Decided to kill two birds with one stone. It almost worked.  
  
Thank God it didn't. Amanda and I thought we were goners for sure.  
  
Yeah, I just saw her a few minutes ago.  
  
How is she?  
  
Good. She wants to know when she can see you.  
  
You think I haven't been asking? The guards who call themselves doctors won't let me leave the room. I've got to get out, Billy.  
  
And you will. Soon. I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Yeah. And Billy . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Lee peeked down the hallway later that evening, and seeing that the coast was clear, he made his way to room 302.  
  
Amanda looked up from her magazine to see a welcome sight in the doorway.  
  
Well, hello there, she smiled.  
  
Lee said as he slowly entered the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. How are you?  
  
Good, considering.  
  
Yeah, I know what you mean. Lee seated himself on the edge of the bed, holding his ribs.  
  
They sore?  
  
I've had worse.  
  
That's not what I asked.  
  
Lee shook his head--same old Amanda. Yeah, they're sore.  
  
Amanda covered his hand with her own. We're gonna make it, Lee. I can hardly believe it, but here we are.  
  
Lee agreed, gently squeezing her good hand. We did it, partner.  
  
We didn't get Chou.  
  
No, but we got a major player. Chou won't be far behind.  
  
Think he'll strike again?  
  
I'm sure of it. And when he does, we'll be ready.  
  
How can you be so sure?  
  
I have to be. I feel like we've come back from the dead or something, Amanda. There must have been a reason.  
  
she replied softly. It was pretty amazing. Here they were together, just minor injuries, and already planning to go back to work. They'd had close calls before, but all Amanda could remember from their ordeal was the terrible feeling of impending death, and the wonderful embrace with Lee. She had thought that would be the last moment of her life. It hadn't seemed that bad with Lee by her side.  
  
Lee saw the searching expression in his partner's eyes and felt the delicate touch of her hand, the same touch he had felt would be the last of his life. He knew he wanted it to be always.  
  
It's just . . . I don't know. Amanda glanced up to the door, and Lee turned to follow her gaze. Detective Somers? she asked in surprise.  
  
Mrs. King, Mr. Stetson, the gravelly-voiced man acknowledged. Might I have a word?  
  
You got anything on Chou? Lee asked, rising.  
  
Somers shook his head. Nope. Seems to have took off.  
  
He's laying low, Lee admitted, but he's not gone.  
  
My people say he is.  
  
You're not dropping the investigation? Amanda asked in surprise.  
  
Somers shrugged his shoulders. What I'm saying is my people have other things to work on; we've wasted enough time as it is. We're not stopping the investigation; we're simply putting it on the back burner, until something more definite comes in.  
  
Like another murder? Lee couldn't believe the detective would give up so easily. Chou's the one who put us in here.  
  
Yeah, you. Agents have been the targets in 90 percent of the cases. I don't have the manpower to waste on useless searches.  
  
Then why are you here? Amanda asked quietly.  
  
To see if you have a reason for us to stay on the case, any clues, new leads that might get somewhere. And I don't mean that hood you picked up at the fire.  
  
Lee was too angry to speak, but Amanda asked quietly, motioning to their surroundings, This isn't reason enough?   
  
***  
  
Do you really think that's necessary, Billy? Lee asked the next day in his superior's office, Amanda by his side.   
  
I'm not taking chances with either of you, Scarecrow. Especially after we found out about that nurse.  
  
Lee groaned inwardly. After Somers had left, Lee returned to his room to find a woman switching pills around. Security had arrived, and the woman--who none of the staff recognized--was escorted away by the police.  
  
But Billy, Lee continued. Even when there's other agents around, Chou strikes, just like at that warehouse--we weren't safe there.  
  
No arguments, Lee. You and Amanda are both going to the safe house.  
  
Amanda remembered Francine's words at the beginning of the case. She turned to her boss, Just how safe is a safe house?  
  
***  
  
Lee had won. Amanda's house had been swept by professionals, and with two guards posted outside 4247 Maplewood, Lee and Amanda took refuge in the living room, papers sprawled over the coffee table. Lee leaned back discouragedly.  
  
Maybe Somers is right.  
  
Oh come on, Lee. You can't believe that. She scooted closer to his side. You're just tired. Think he does have someone on his payroll?  
  
Why else would he be trying to turn down the heat? Lee yawned as he rose.   
  
It _IS_ nearly nine, Amanda remarked as she glanced at the clock. I guess we've been too busy to think much about food.  
  
How about deli?  
  
Wouldn't it be easier to order in a pizza?  
  
Not with the guys outside; they'd have to check out the person who delivers it and that would arouse suspicion in case Chou's got us under surveillance. I'll just go down to that place a few blocks away. It won't take long.  
  
As he reached for his jacket, Amanda followed. I'll go, too, then.  
  
Lee turned in protest, but instead of giving a lecture, he put his hand on her shoulder. Couldn't you stay here? Please, Amanda. It'll only be a few minutes, and I'd feel a lot better.  
  
Amanda relented at his sincerity. Don't be too long.  
  
Lee grinned. I'll be back before you miss me, he said as he walked through the front door. Amanda leaned against the door once it was shut.  
  
Too late, she said to herself with a sigh. She walked back over to the mess in the living room and began to straighten up. She rinsed out the half empty coffee cups and piled the Agency files in a neat stack. None of their research had gotten them anywhere. She could understand why had given up.  
  
As she plopped down on the now fairly neat sofa, it occurred to her that the real Columbo of TV fame would not have given up so easily. Why would Somers throw the towel in? He seemed so dedicated to his work. After all, he had acted so determined to get Chou at that first crime scene.  
  
The real Columbo wouldn't have given up, Amanda said aloud. A real detective wouldn't have . . . Oh my gosh.  
  
Her last statement was intended to refer to her sudden realization of what must be going on; it also served its purpose for the sudden waft of smoke that came through the living room.   
  
Oh my gosh, she repeated, quickly rising. Looking towards the upstairs she could hear sound like little firecrackers popping up. She ran up the staircase to her room. It was her bed that was in flames, and for a moment she just stood there, trying to comprehend what had happened. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a cleaning bucket, filling it with water. As she reentered her room, she tossed the water over the flames. The little effect it had caused Amanda to turn to the door, ready for Agency help. But before she could get there, it too burst into flames.  
  
No, no, no. Amanda saw a repeat of the warehouse; she wasn't about to let that happen. There was one possibility. If Lee could do it, she could do it.  
  
She opened the window, but before she made her way down the trellis she ran to grab Mother's photo book that was sitting on her bureau. Sirens were on their way, and Amanda could see her neighbors begin to clamor around her home. Scrambling down the trellis, she refused to look back.  
  
Once she was to safety, she clung to her album while fire trucks hurried to put out the flames. Agents were already arriving, and confusion was abundant. Why hadn't the agents who'd swept the house found any of the explosive devices? Amanda shivered, realizing Chou must have snuck in her bedroom after the agents had come.  
  
Then Amanda gained the courage to look. It was an awful sight to her already exhausted mind. Years of memories were going up in smoke; how could she ever tell Mother and the boys? She just stared at the intense flames lighting up the Arlington night, her neighbors standing pityingly around her, the nearer ones hosing their own homes down as the firefighters tried to prevent the flames from spreading to the rest of her home.   
  
Lee saw the fire from blocks away. The road was already sectioned off, so he quickly parked his car, and ran as fast as he could down the street. He saw the crowd and knew immediately it was Amanda's home. He slowed down when he saw her; she was standing alone, staring at the section of her home that used to be her bedroom. The fire was nearly out, but it was obvious that the damage was extensive. How must she feel?  
  
He walked slowly over to her and stood beside her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't budge, just stood staring. Lee didn't try to comfort her with false assurances. Even though she was lucky, he knew it wasn't okay.  
  
When the last flame was out, she finally turned to Lee. She didn't know what to say. Lee just pulled her close and held her.   
  
***  
  
When they got back to the Q-Bureau after intense questioning from firefighters and agents, it was nearly 3 a.m. The fire department had already determined foul play in their investigation; a good thing considering Amanda had been too shaken up to offer much enlightenment. She sat down wearily at her desk.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
Lee knew it was a rhetorical question, but he answered it anyway as he sat on the edge of his partner's desk.  
  
Amanda, I know it's just one room, but I know how hard it was to see. And I don't like the idea of you staying there. Why don't you stay at my place? I'll take the couch.  
  
Mother and the boys will be home in a few days, Lee. What am I supposed to tell them? I had a little accident?  
  
Tell them the truth. An arsonist whose been harassing people in the area chose your home as his next target.  
  
My room's ruined. Maybe Mother's and the boys', too.  
  
We don't know that. We won't know until tomorrow.  
  
Has Somers come by?  
  
Lee shook his head. Not yet.  
  
He won't be either, Amanda insisted.  
  
This is what he's been looking for.  
  
This is what Detective Somers has been looking for.  
  
Amanda, that's what I just said.  
  
No, you said that's what _HE'S_ been looking for.  
  
Aren't you being a little picky?  
  
Would Columbo be picky?  
  
Lee smiled as he teasingly groaned, So now you're Columbo? Her serious face quickly wiped away his smile.   
  
Lee, the real Columbo wouldn't have given up.  
  
Amanda, there is no real Columbo. It's just a TV show, and Somers thinks he's part of it. But this is real life. There are real detectives on real cases who . . . Lee's voice trailed off as it dawned on him what his partner was saying. A real detective wouldn't have given up. But Amanda, Somers can't possibly be Chou.  
  
Didn't you say he's a master of disguise?  
  
Oh God. That means after Chou got out of prison, he came and did who knows what to the real Somers--the one we met the first time.  
  
Amanda concluded, the one that we saw at the hospital was really Chou.  
  
Which means, he's at police headquarters getting all kinds of privileged information and getting his next target ready.  
  
What are we waiting for?  
  
***  
  
All available manpower was on this one. Agents would be surrounding Chou at 9 p.m. Only the most trusted were included in this scenario; they weren't taking chances this time.  
  
In the meantime, Amanda was at Lee's apartment while Lee was getting details from Billy. It was the first time she had really been alone since the fire in her home. Her heart was aching, overburdened from the past stressful week. She was feeling so helpless right now. _What if Mother and the boys had been at home?_ She kept her worries to herself though, not wanting to bother Lee; he had enough to think about.  
  
She shut herself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her experience at the warehouse was still evident, and the black marks under her eyes showed no sign of going away; what little sleep she had had since the start of this case was spent tossing and turning in her worries. Mother and the boys had yet to be told, and it was hard enough for Amanda to deal with everything that was happening. To add to her stress, she was in Lee's way by having to stay with him.   
  
All her troubles seeped through in the tears that began to fall. _Agents aren't supposed to cry; we're supposed to be tough_, she told herself. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and held her arms around herself as the tears came.   
  
She heard the front door open a few minutes later, and she quickly rose and looked in the mirror again. Her red eyes were evident, but then they were still a little irritated from the smoke; maybe Lee wouldn't notice.   
  
Amanda splashed some cold water on her face and took a deep breath before she went into the living room.  
  
Hi, Lee.  
  
Lee said as he poured himself some coffee. Want some?  
  
Amanda shook her head. How'd it go?  
  
everything's all set. We'll get him tonight, for sure.  
  
Amanda nodded and sat down on the couch. Lee had noticed her eyes first thing and was hurt she felt she had to hide it from him. He walked over and sat on an arm of the sofa.  
  
You sure you're okay?  
  
I'm fine, Lee.  
  
Amanda, don't do this.  
  
She smiled teasingly. Don't sit on the couch?  
  
Lee only stared, making her feel uncomfortable. Her expression turned serious.  
  
Look, Lee. I don't mean to be in the way. It's only temporary, and I can move to a safe house if--  
  
Stop it, Lee interrupted. Just stop. Why won't you talk to me?  
  
You just told me to stop.  
  
  
  
What? We are talking.  
  
That's not what I mean. Amanda looked away as Lee continued, reaching for her hand.   
  
Amanda, I know this is really hard for you. This week has been awful. Of course what happened is going to affect you. Lee slide down beside her on the couch. I want to help, but it's really hard if you don't let me.  
  
I'm already imposing.  
  
Never! Amanda, we're best friends, and if I didn't know it before the warehouse, I sure know it now. Their eyes met and locked until his next statement, You were crying in there. Lee raised her chin gently with his hand. I don't want you to do that anymore. Not when I'm here.  
  
Lee smiled and patted his shoulder. I've got a perfectly good shoulder to lean on.  
  
Amanda couldn't help but return his tender smile. I'll remember that. She paused for only a second before scooting closer to her partner and burying her head in the crook of his neck. Thank you.  
  
Thank _YOU_. They held each other for a few minutes, but as time was getting closer to nine, Amanda reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Time to go soon, she said as she began to rise. Lee gently grasped her arm to keep her next to him. The ring from the phone startled them, but Lee reached slowly over to answer. A smile spread across his face as he hung up. They got him. And they found the real Somers, safe and sound in the basement at Bubba's.  
  
Amanda returned his smile but was very still, very aware of his arm still clasped around her wrist; she could feel him close to her and hear his every breath. They were so close. She didn't meet his eyes for fear her feelings would be obvious. But their eyes did meet--and so did their lips, again and again.  
  
And suddenly she knew everything would be okay. She could feel it in the warmth of Lee's embrace and the capture of Chou. Mother and the boys would still need to be told of the fire, but the house could be fixed, and hopefully it was just the one room; they might even have fun in the redecorating. Things weren't so bad as they'd seemed; nothing could be anymore.  
  
As they pulled away from each other, Amanda and Lee both had grins glued to their faces. Time for dinner, Lee whispered, and Amanda agreed with a wink. The danger from Chou's fires was over; now the only fire left was an internal one to be happily explored in the coming months . . .  
  
***  
  
The next day at Amanda's house, the two agents examined the debris from the fire. Many items were destroyed beyond repair, but others were barely touched. Amanda stood just outside her bedroom door and surveyed the scene.  
  
she said, nodding. Just like I told the boys.  
  
Lee looked at her questioningly. Amanda turned to him as if it were obvious. Any good Trailblazer knows the basic rules, Lee. When you go on vacation, keep all the doors shut.  
  
  
  
In case of a fire. You've got to keep all the doors shut so it won't spread as fast. Any scout knows that. I'm glad to see the boys were listening when I gave their troop that lecture.  
  
Lee just smiled and shook his head. Now that Amanda had seen for herself that the damage was contained to her room and a bit of the hallway, she was back to her usual high spirits. Lee came up behind her and put his arms around her.  
  
There is one thing you didn't take into account, Lee told her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Amanda turned in surprise to face her partner.  
  
Not all fires can be kept at bay.  
  
Amanda returned his smile and placed her arms around his neck. Oh really? Where's that in the Junior Trailblazer's Handbook?  
  
It's not; it's in the Lee Stetson Handbook. You see, some doors can stay shut for a long time, but after awhile, something happens and they open up. And stay open.  
  
For good? Amanda was half afraid to ask, but she couldn't help it.  
  
They say love is for good, Lee agreed.  
  
Amanda's face turned serious a minute, a little surprised at Lee's openness. She could tell he was expecting something in return, but it wasn't hard to give. She returned his smile and leaned to kiss him with a whisper.  
  
It is.  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
